The present invention relates to a connect structure of a flexible circuit board where a plurality of conductors wired to a flexible print circuit board are divided, being connected to a flexible circuit member.
For example, a door of an automobile is provided with various electric equipment such as a power window driving mechanism, a door mirror driving mechanism, a door lock mechanism, a speaker or the like. In order to perform electrical connection for the electric equipment, many harnesses are wired. In this case, as a method for simplifying the wiring of the harnesses, collective wiring is conducted using a flexible print circuit board (FPC) on which a plurality of conductors have been printed. The plurality of conductors on the flexible print circuit board are respectively divided at a portion of the board reaching each electric equipment. Each of the divided conductor groups is connected to a flexible circuit member for branching, and each flexible circuit member connected/branched is connected to target electric equipment. In this case, as the flexible circuit member to be connected to the flexible print circuit board, a flexible and flat lead wire is used.
An object of the invention is to provide a connect structure of a flexible circuit member where a plurality of flexible circuit members are easily drawn out from a flexible circuit board and where small-sizing of the flexible circuit board and overlapping arrangement of a plurality of flexible circuit members are allowed so that the simplification of fixing work of the flexible circuit members is achieved.
In view of a first aspect, the invention is directed to a flexible circuit board. The board includes a flexible base member having an enclosed opening with a first edge part. The circuit board includes a circuit wired to the base member. The circuit includes the first circuit part terminating at the first edge part for electrical connection.
Preferably, the base member has a second edge part away from the opening. The circuit includes a second circuit part terminating at the second edge part for electrical connection.
Preferably, the second circuit part extends alongside the first circuit part.
Preferably, the opening is configured in a rectangular shape.
Preferably, the opening has a recess from the first edge part, extending alongside the first circuit part.
In view of a second aspect of the invention, the invention is directed to a connect structure. The connect structure includes a flexible first circuit member including conductors wired thereto. The conductors include a first conductor group. The first circuit member defines an opening having a first edge part. The first conductor group terminates at the first edge part. The connect structure includes a flexible second circuit member electrically connected to first conductor group at the first edge part.
Preferably, the first circuit member has a second edge part. The conductors include a second conductor group terminating at the second edge. The connect structure includes a flexible third circuit member electrically connected to the second conductor group at the second edge part.
Preferably, the second and third circuit members are overlapped each other in a direction.
Preferably, the opening includes recesses from both ends of the first edge part, extending alongside the first conductor group.